


Demolation lovers

by Verosss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Dean, Sub Dean, dom Cas, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verosss/pseuds/Verosss
Summary: Dean is broken and Castiel is here to help him...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Demolation lovers

**Author's Note:**

> //Hey, so for this small thing I'm planning two parts. Some smutty times gonna be in 2nd chapter//
> 
> I am new to all this writing and I just literally wrote it in like 40 minutes and posted it :D So, if anyone spots a mistakes or something let me know,please :) I'm gonna be happy for all opinions about this fic :)

These nights were dark filled with nightmares. He felt it everywhere,skin prickles with disgust. It was so helpless,so cold. Dean was laying there in his own bed,a place that quickly became a prison. He can’t escape it even if he wanted..it was there in his mind forever. All those things that mention him that he failed. He is nothing. And all the pain,blood,death..it was always there to remind him that there is no better plan for him.  
There is simply no rest for the wicked…  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
It has been months since Castiel started to live with Winchesters brothers. And he noticed things about Dean. He stayed up very late watching TV or just simply browsing through the internet. It looks like he is trying to slow the time. His body seems tired,begging for sleep but Dean was fighting with these basic needs. There was no reason,right? Why can’t he just go get some sleep? There is no reason...only if..Dean is hiding something. Only one way to find out,let his ‘rusty people skills’ take a wheel.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Dean” he said slowly and sat down next to him on the couch. Dean looked at him in a questioning face, trying to read all answers from Castiel’s expression. 

“So, I noticed that you basically don’t sleep,Dean. And why is that? Are you in pain? Or what is happening? And you look so tired,you look like me when I was losing my grace. So I am in deep concern about you” he finished and tilted his head. 

“I am fine, Cas” Dean answered coldly and took a sip from his beer.

“No,Dean, don't do this ‘I am fine’ thing with me, I am not a Sam,you know?” He kept his eyes fixed on his face, looking for sigh. But Dean’s face was just..empty,drain. He got scared.

“I’m telling you that I’m fine,okay?? We are not on Dr.Phil, so cut the crap” he answered back with a raised voice which sounded like a promise of anger. But Castiel doesn't want to lose this fight, not this time. He is close and he knows it. 

“Dean..” he started , but before he could continue Dean stood up in an angry manner and looked down at Castiel. His hands gripped a beer bottle tightly. Castiel follows his manner and stands up as well, looking at Dean with sad eyes. 

“..let me help you..please” Castiel whispered, waiting for a punch or filthy words coming from his friend. None of that came, Dean kept looking at him and then he quickly looked away,trying to escape the angel's eyes, he said nothing.

“Are you scared,Dean? Or are you even embarrassed? You look like both” 

“I..I ..” he stutters and tries to form his words. Castiel came closer and put his hand on his left shoulder, where he had marked him. When he held him tight and raised him from perdition.

“Don’t be afraid, Dean..please” 

“Castiel..I..it’s so ..I mean it’s just dreams,okay? Not a big deal..they are just bloody and stuff..” he is looking at his hand around a beer bottle like it is the most important thing.

“It’s not just about dreams, Dean..I can feel there is more of it,something more important”

“What? No ..” Dean is still looking at his hand, Castile grabs the beer bottle from him and puts it on the coffee table. Dean doesn't even have time to protest. Castiel grabbed him by his shoulder and pushed him into the wall. 

“Okay..so this is how this gonna go. Tell me now. I am scared about you. I was trying to be nice with you but just keep trying to fight me. And I am having none of this” he said in an angry voice, hands holding Dean against the wall. 

“Cas,what the fuck ..I” he tried to push him away, but honestly do you wanna fight angel who is stronger than you? 

“DEAN. SPEAK NOW” Castiel’s voice gets even angrier. 

“OKAY, so you wanna know?!.Gues what I am just fucking monster. And all I see or hear is death, people calling my name..and Cas I am trying to save them all..but I can’t. I just make more sorrow...there are all of those people...I..” his eyes look glassy 

“...I am no one, Cas..is this what you wanna hear here??” Dean is looking at him with eyes full of tears. 

“Dean,that’s not true...you deserve to be saved. Don’t be scared I am here and I always will be. You have family..we are here, Dean. Please don’t lose this fight..” 

Dean is crying now and that’s one of those surreal moments. Dean Winchester let his angel in..and he is still embarrassed by himself but he is there in front of him,on display...


End file.
